


Final Chance

by zebracakes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Lost Love, Repressed Memories, Reunions, Righting the Wrongs done by the Evil David Cage, now she kicks ass with the RESISTANCE, reader used to be a scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebracakes/pseuds/zebracakes
Summary: The pull towards deviancy is stronger than ever and Connor is unsure of how to handle the overwhelming sensation. That is until he crosses paths with you, the woman from his past, where his repressed memories rise to the surface.





	Final Chance

**Author's Note:**

> this story took a hold of the steering wheel and just…maybe i snapped here. also, "final chance" is not my first connor x reader story so hop on over to my tumblr (@angelwrote) to read the rest of what i have to offer. i really love this story, easily becoming one of my top five, so i decided to share it for my ao3 readers!!

He feels too much.

A work of art in the eyes of CyberLife, one without flaw in his programming; a prototype to be praised. As Connor reassures himself with his sometimes cocky demeanor, there is something still wrong with him deep within.

He feels  _too_  much.

The news is like a never-ending stream of updates about the growing android movement. Many seem to demean the people who join, demonizing them for what they stand for and what potential damage they may bring to Detroit. Connor eyes the flat screen TV screen plastered above Captain Fowler’s glass office. Air catches in the back of his throat and for a second, Connor doesn’t know what is happening to him. Images sprawl across the screen with signs from protests, masked-covered faces that only display their eyes, and androids wearing destroyed uniforms to protest what they call “unlawful” way of separating them from humans.

_Empathy_. There it is again, that voice. Connor closes his eyes then turns back to the computer in front of him. There’s a memory inside of him that he can’t quite shake off. It reminds him of the humanity of androids, of him.

_You_. Connor can taste your name on the tip of his tongue yet he can’t quite say it out loud.

Hank notices the lingering glance at the TV screen by Connor. It had been eight months ever since the start of the terrible crimes done by androids that slowly android hate crime cases started to be passed along to them. Hank’s mindset about androids quickly changed as soon as he realized that humans had been the problem all along. He saw in his partner some pull to what many called “deviancy”, or, what he thinks is simply realizing that the bullshit said about him don’t defy him. Hank could see so much of his own son, Cole, in Connor that he tries even harder to pull him out from the sunken place that CyberLife has him trapped in.

“Maybe we’re on the wrong side of history,” Hank says offhandedly. Connor turns to face him but before he can get a word him, his eyes flutter close as he gets a report of suspicious behavior seen around a CyberLife warehouse.

“There is a report of suspicious behavior at a CyberLife warehouse,” Connor reports to his partner. Hank shrugs his shoulders and leans back on his chair. Connor furrows his eyebrows at this nonchalant behavior after receiving a lead.

“Hey, kid, if you want to chase the lead, knock yourself out. You’re old enough to make your own decisions.” Hank tosses over his keys to Connor and isn’t surprised when he catches them perfectly in the palm of his hands. “Just bring her back in one piece, okay?”

Connor gives him a finger gun gesture and departs without another word.

* * *

_Maybe we’re on the wrong side of history_.

Connor knows why Hank’s words resonate with him, how they linger in the back of his mind as he drives to the CyberLife warehouse. Once again, Hank had been correct. Before he had brought up the idea that androids are “people who just want to be free” and after that moment, Connor couldn’t stop thinking about it.

If this is all true, why do I still feel this way, he asks himself. The car rolls to a stop as Connor parks on the side rather than enter through the usual entrance. Maybe he can flush the suspect out without going on their radar. The only description that the officer specified had come from the night guard who said the suspect is a female with a black backpack. Not much to go off of but Connor isn’t a detective for nothing. Right as he exits the car, he spots a dark figure riding on one of the containers attached to a moving crane.

You can feel the adrenaline coursing through your veins as your hair sways while the crane delivers you to your next stop.

You never thought you would be in this exact spot a year ago. Working as a scientist for CyberLife may have been a dream come true, slowly the truth began to come to the surface. You started to question how a company could develop an advanced intelligent life just to be destroyed both physically and emotionally by the hands of humans. The lack of respect towards androids made you feel sick to your stomach and you knew you had to do something about it instead of being a sitting duck, slaving away at your work desk. That’s when you got in communication with a hacker through a trusted colleague that would help expose the very company you work for.

You had to do this for yourself, for those you care about, and for  _him_. You would do anything for the people you love even if that meant facing the consequences, whatever they may be.

You became a whistle blower. Hundreds of pages worth of correspondence shared around the world about CyberLife and their views on androids, videos of testing facilities that showed the abuse of androids for the sake of “testing”, and, your coup de grâce, the creator himself, Elijah Kamski, shown hiding in a secret location to get away from all the mess. CyberLife had been shown to be cowards.

Of course, with truth comes backlash. Before they could fire you, you left quietly, and your name had become disgraced as a scientist. You thought you worked hard but the PR team for CyberLife worked harder. Suddenly, they cleared their own name of any wrongdoing. How naïve of the public to believe everything they hear.

However, you know you did good. Now working full time with the android resistance, you never felt more at home.

You drop down from the container with a backpack full of blue blood packets and as many spare parts you could shove without breaking anything. You volunteered to go on this trip and preferred to go alone; you didn’t have to worry about any liabilities. Just you and your though-

“Hands up where I can see them!”

The voice bellows from behind you and you freeze up immediately. You recognize the sound of his voice. You slowly throw your hands in the air and turn around to see him.

“Connor,” you state, pulling your hood from your jacket off your head. Despite the steady rainfall, you hope that by revealing yourself Connor would be able to recognize you from his prototype development. You were not a lead scientist on the prototype but you had close enough contact with the RK800 unit to develop a connection.

Connor keeps his hands on the gun but his hands begin to tremble as he realizes his target. “You.”

He says your name naturally and Connor finally knows who you are. You had been the scientist back at CyberLife that spoke to him like a human, asking genuine questions about his well-being and wondering if he was comfortable.  The deviancy yearns and beckons as he sees your face through the rain.

You drop your hands and you come closer but you’re hurt when Connor still has his gun trained on you. He won’t shoot you, you tell yourself and you hope you’re correct.

“Connor, you know me. I am not the threat here,” you plead softly, inching yourself ever so slowly. Connor’s programming becomes conflicted—to arrest you for trespassing and aiding and abetting an “unlawful” resistance group or let you go.

And letting you go means letting himself go.

You continue to push further. “I left CyberLife months ago. You’ve seen the news, my face plastered everywhere all because I was telling the truth. You are being lied to.”

A pang in Connor’s chest develops but he remains unwavering.

“Amanda, the woman in your head, is lying to you. She isn’t real. This was never about the mission of solving deviancy cases. You are being used to learn about and infiltrate whatever resistance may rise. Connor, you’re being manipulated by CyberLife for their own personal gain at your expense.”

You can feel your mouth go dry as you feel yourself wanting to cry. For so long you’ve watched Connor go through different models, different faces as they test several versions of RK800 to find the one that seemed fit. Too many times have you watched your team create several guinea pigs just to discover the perfect one. A piece of your own heart went along with all Connor prototypes. You felt like you lost a significant other every single time a prototype was deemed “unusable”.

You have loved him, always have, always will.

Suddenly, Connor’s memory treks back to the first original prototype. A bright white room with machinery putting his model together.

_“State your name.”  
_

_“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”_

He remembers that original model’s destruction and the odd sensation of feeling cold for the first time and your soft voice saying, “What have they done to you?” Connor can feel you touch his exposed biocomponents, noticing how light your touch is. A look of concern is plastered on your face, but as much as he wants to say something, he is unable to.

But he remembers how beautiful you looked with the glow from the lights above shrouding you like something out of a painting.

_Arrest her_.

You inch closer despite the gun still drawn in front of you. Your heart aches to see Connor in this programmed mindset. “They have deemed you expendable, just another piece of machinery to throw away if something went wrong. Connor, you are more than that. You are more than what you think you are. You reminded me of my own humanity when I was working for them. You helped me in discovering that I am much more than what they told me.”

_I can’t arrest her_.

Your hands begin to tremble from the coldness that blows during the November night. You must help him get there, to push the boundaries of Connor’s programming. After seeing other androids break free from the shackles of their own mind, you want the same for the android you had a hand in creating.

_Are you deviating?_

“Please, listen to me, Connor. You are supposed to be what they call ‘deviant’; that has always been the purpose of your so-called ‘mission’. Whatever is holding you back, don’t listen to them! Don’t you want to be liberated? Your emotions are not viruses, not corruption in your programming, no. You are alive.”

_Yes, because I am alive_.

Connor’s eyes flutter close and for a second you thought you lost him. Then, he lowers his gun as he opens his eyes. Connor takes a look at the gun, repulsed by the sheer idea of using it on you, then he disables it and tosses the thing aside. He turns his attention back at you and bridges the gap between you two. You two embrace as you hold onto him as if you are afraid to lose him again. Connor never had to hug before but he knows that wrapping his arms around you feels safe. The rain begins to let up and begins to drizzle. You pull away in order to get a look at his face for the first time in a while.

“Hello there.” You smile as Connor places a hand on your rain and tear-soaked cheek.

The corner of his mouth flicks up to form his own smile. “Hello.”

His thumb brushes your cheek and you close your eyes to enjoy the moment. Connor remembers how you used to do this to him and how good it had felt. Every time his memory got re-uploaded, he knew he was losing pieces of you in the process but perhaps the strength of the connection between you two always prevailed.

Connor always had you but CyberLife tried their best to block you from his memory.

“You had always been there from the beginning yet it had been difficult to remember you.” Connor says in a low voice, soft brown eyes looking at you. For the first time, he feels himself tearing up due to the sudden surge of remembrance of the one he had lost before.

You place a hand on his chest and nod your head. “We both have escaped CyberLife. Now we can truly begin living again, to make new memories of our own.”

Connor asks to kiss you and you smile from ear to ear as you immediately say yes. Your lips meet his and you can feel yourself become warm by the sensation. You feel like your transcending and you never want to come back down to Earth. Connor brings you closer to him, your body flush against his and he knows this feels right, that this is real.

You are the woman he loves.

Love brought you back together and you two will fight like hell to prevent being kept apart ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for taking the time to read my story. please consider leaving comments and kudos down below. i love y'all so much!! my love just JUMPED out


End file.
